All Or Nothing
by Darridus
Summary: Mr. House claims that in ten years, he'll have colonists set up on the moon. But what about twenty years later? Thirty? The sky is the limit when Mr. House and his top lieutenant discover alien ruins on Mars, and make a discovery that will change the galaxy forever.


**Fallout New Vegas is owned by Bethesda Softworks. **

* * *

War. The story of human history. Since the dawn of mankind, when our ancestor's first discovered the killing power of rock and bone…blood has been shed in the name of everything from God, to justice, to simple psychotic rage.

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.

But it was not, as _some_ had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter in human history. Because war…War never changes.

But the story begins long before atomic fire floods the world. The first prelude to the apocalypse begins over one hundred years prior to the death knell of civilization.

**July 16, 1945** - The first atomic bomb to ever be used against human beings is deployed by the United States of America. Details are sketchy at the civilian level, but military scientists estimate casualties in the range of the hundreds of thousands. Due to the shocking power of their latest technological superweapon, the United States begins a period of accelerated nuclear proliferation. Hundreds of similar bombs are constructed, and everything from delivery systems to advanced targeting computers are pushed to the top of the priority lists in the technology community. A new arms race begins, with America leading the way. The Soviet Union is not far behind, developing and successfully testing their own atomic warhead just four years later.

**May 5, 1961** - Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first human in space. This claim is disputed by both the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in Space Capsule Defiance 7 lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule burned up in re-entry on return to Earth due to substandard thermal shielding in the capsule's hull.

**July 4, 1969** – The United States begins a period of rapid reorganization and redistribution of power, set on the date commemorating America's independence from Britain. It divides itself into thirteen commonwealths to better manage its dwindling supply of natural resources. It was additionally hoped that the new administrative division of the country would help create legislation broad enough to benefit those states with common regional concerns, but narrow enough not to affect those states with dissimilar interests or political cultures, which would help the nation better meet the challenges posed by the Communist threat to American democracy. In reality, it created even more political strife in the American government, as each of the commonwealths typically did everything they could to promote their own interests at the expense of other commonwealths. This began a new wave of sectionalism not seen since the days of the Civil War. This regionalist mentality was only effectively reversed with the onset of Chinese aggression in Alaska decades later.

**July 16, 1969** - The Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 with U.S.S.A. astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen lands on the Moon. The astronauts become the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth.

**February 9, 2002** – The West Tek Research Facility is founded. Its mission statement is the development of a technologically advanced arsenal of weaponry to deter outside threats and protect the people of America from communism. Classified from the public, however, is a secret branch within West Tek dedicated to taking a more proactive role in the war against communism. Dozens of unorthodox testing begins with the intent of rapidly developing weapons ranging from the mundanely traditional to the outlandishly unconventional. Projects include Directed Energy Weapons, personal Power Armor, subliminal mind-control drugs, and genetic manipulation of iguanas to be used as biological weapons. At the top of the list is the creation of a large, isolated research facility, to be constructed in secret. The purpose of the facility would be to conduct technically illegal experiments in an ideal environment with minimal interference. Early success in the field of weaponized laser technology prompts the government to approve the project, and construction of codename "Big MT" officially commences. It will not be finished for decades to come.

**April 19, 2021** - Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books. One of their most popular publications is Grognak the Barbarian, an unapologetically violent and graphic series that glorifies war, destructive behavior, and contempt for weakness. The book will remain in serialization for decades, inspiring spin-offs, a radio-drama, a feature-length film, and numerous works of fanfiction.

**January 2, 2037** - The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. Curiously, the United States military is known to have contracted General Atomics Internation shortly after the unveiling of their newest product, but no press releases are scheduled and both corporate and military sources remain tight-lipped. The public gradually loses interest.

**August 13, 2042** - A major earthquake takes place in Mexico City. The Mister Handy general construction robot becomes the leader in sales in Mexico.

**May 3, 2042** - Robert House founds RobCo Industries. The leader in the fields of robotics, artificial intelligence, and microtechnology, RobCo is one of the most prolific contributors to both civil and military development within the twenty-first century United States. Over the coming years, RobCo would slowly but surely buy out many of Mr. House's competitors in a series of hostile takeovers and government lobbying. Most notably, RobCo aquires all of the assets and branding of REPCONN, the conductor of the majority of the United States' private sector aerospace research. Many of these assets were in use by NASA in the twentieth century, before it was abandoned after the token victory of the moon landing and purchased by REPCONN shortly after the restructuring of America in 1969.

**October 8, 2044** - The X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon is developed for the U.S. Military by the West Tek Research Facility. It is deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale and abandoned.

**March 20, 2051** - Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military invades on May 5. The military has unexplained tactical knowledge of much of Mexico City's defenses, recently rebuilt by the General Atomics construction robots. This advantage leads to an easy victory for the already superior United States reasoning behind the conquest of Mexico is to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border at Mexico's expense, justified as a necessary evil to fuel the war against communism. Vague promises of future reparations after "the end of the communist threat" are made. Additionally, the invasion of Mexico was the first deployment of the N99 10mm pistol as the basic sidearm of virtually all U.S. Military personnel. The remarkable penetrating power and logistical ease of standardized ammunition proves to be a resounding success, with improved performance of over 16% compared to the now phased-out Desert Eagle, M9, USP, SOCOM, and M1911A models.

**March 5, 2052** - The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered communist weapon. In reality, the "New Plague" is a genetically engineered virus known as Limit 115, developed by West Tek. Chinese _Hei Gui_ spies sabotaged the Hoover Dam testing facility a stole a small amount of the virus. The virus was exposed in a crowded area after the Hei Gui agents were killed by U.S. Military personnel in Boulder. Limit 115 was originally developed to cause sterility in survivors after killing about 80% of the enemy country's population. The government capitalizes on the "New Plague" to emplace additional controls on it's own population and expand the president's already extensive emergency powers. Symptoms of the virus released by the surgeon general include "socialist thoughts".

**April 4, 2052** - The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. At this point, the Soviet Union begins to quietly creep out from their iron curtain in a series of slow and irregular acquisitions of small plots of territory around their western border, either through bullying or negotiation. Over the next several years, The Soviet Union will acquire virtually all of Germany and much of the Balkans.

**May 19, 2052** - The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace. After the question of oil is pressed by both the European Commonwealth and the Soviet Union, America officially withdraws it's support from the Security Council and walks out of the U.N. Headquarters in Geneva, effectively rendering the military branch of the international peacekeeping organization little more than a paper tiger. America is the first of the superpowers to leave the U.N. on an official level, but both the European Commonwealth and the Soviet Union follow soon after. Left to rely on the tenuous support of minor powers and third-world countries, and without the pressure of the superpowers to remain, member nations slowly begin to leak out. Like a line of dominoes, one by one, the nations of the world slowly begin to close their offices in Geneva and recall their diplomats back to the homeland.

**July 26, 2052** - The United Nations is officially disbanded, spelling the beginning of the end.

**September 23, 2053** - ZAX 1.0 goes online, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of the systems designed to govern the Vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2, would later be constructed for West Tek. These supercomputers are the most advanced and fastest processing units in the world at the time. Software updates and occasional hardware upgrades will ensure that they remain at the top for over twenty years.

**December 20, 2053** – Like an exclamation point in a disastrous year, a terrorist nuclear weapon destroys Tel Aviv.

**January 3, 2054** – Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world. Some say that the end of the world is days away. Most business experience an extremely rapid micro-depression lasting several months, with employees refusing to come in to work and the already rickety stock market in full panic. A notable exception is Vault-Tec, which receives billions of dollars in private investments and government contracts virtually overnight, as well as an extremely sharp increase in reservations in their many Vaults. This enormous injection of capital as well as government commissions leads to the construction of hundreds of Vaults throughout the United States of America.

**February 15, 2057** - United States government removes the Grand Canyon's protected status as a national park.

**May 27, 2057** - Uranium mining begins in the Grand Canyon. The Grand Canyon is closed indefinitely.

**September 1, 2059** - The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions between the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. Canada, lacking any meaningful military resources due to their own lack of access to American oil resources and dependent on American exports after their secession from the United Kingdom, acquiesces to the demands. However, relations with their southern "allies" are notably strained from this point forward.

**November 22, 2059** - The first artificial Intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States, most notably in the recently completed Big MT Research Facility and the original West Tek Facility. The Artificial Intelligence is relocated to an undisclosed location by a faction within the U.S. Government. Rumours persist among conspiracy theorists in the Washington D.C. area that the newly constructed Raven Rock Nuclear Bunker is more than it appears.

**April 30, 2060** - Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured in earnest, but factories can only make limited amounts while conserving fuel. The U.S. economy teeters on bankruptcy. Pressure on fusion research increases. The U.S. Military blocks all attempts to utilize West Tek research for civil use, citing them as military secrets that they cannot afford to release into the private sector where they might be easily obtained by the Soviet Union or China.

**October 7, 2060** - The European-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry. There is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin. The European Commonwealth dissolves into quarreling nation states, fighting over the remaining resources. The Middle East, their few fertile lands reduced to smoldering, irradiated craters, slowly dies as their people starve or succumb to radiation poisoning in the absence of foreign aid.

**August 18, 2063** - The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on.

**June 5, 2066** - The U.S. Navy missile cruiser USS Ebon Atoll is accidentally sunk by the U.S. Navy Submarine USS. Interference during the Anchorage Campaign. The Interference mistook the Ebon Atoll for an enemy vessel and shot it with a nuclear torpedo killing all on board. It is one of the worst U.S. Navy disasters since World War II.

**May 19, 2066** - As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down.

**July 8, 2066** - Adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the power armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general U.S. infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power.

**November 30, 2066** - In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground.

**December 2, 2066** - As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and U.S. troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2072.

**March 14, 2067** - The first suit of T-45d power armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this power armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordnance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. By this year, a Nuka-Cola machine can be found on almost every street in America.

**February 1, 2070** - The first of the Chryslus Motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordnance.

**June 3, 2072** - The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to finalize its annexation of Canada, which had already begun in 2067. Canada is fully annexed by the United States on the third day of June.

**September 15, 2073** - As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek Research Facility in Southern California. These experiments would later lead into the development of a biological experiment known as the F.E.V., funded and authorized by a shadowy faction within the United States government itself, with rumors of presidential involvement.

**December 18, 2074** - Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American power armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines.

**June 24, 2074** - Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum off the coast of California will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties.

**May 1, 2075** - Vault 112 seals two years early, for Stanislaus Braun's sadistic desires

**June 24, 2076** – The latest Power Armor prototype is completed, resulting in the T-51b power armor. This is the pinnacle of power armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down.

**August 7, 2076** - Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary prisons are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows.

**January 6, 2077** - Gas prices sky-rocket with the regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium.

**January 21, 2077** - Robert House puts himself in stasis.

**January 22, 2077** - The first domestic use of power armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons.

**October 22, 2077** - The Platinum Chip is processed. It is due to be delivered via courier to Mr. House the next day.

**October 23, 2077** - The Great War: bombs are launched; All Vaults are sealed. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water. Atomic detonations consume virtually all major landmasses, and nuclear fallout slowly consumes the globe. Freak weather patterns include hailstones the size of automobiles bombarding New York, and acid rain floods major cities around the world. The Sierra Madre gala event begins, but is cut short by the war. The casino hermetically seals itself and the holographic security murdered all of the guests except Dean Domino. 77 atomic warheads are launched at the city of Las Vegas and the surrounding areas, 59 were forcefully disarmed by cutting-edge cyberwarfare programs broadcast from the Lucky 38 Hotel & Casino's mainframe. Mid-flight, 9 were blasted out of the sky by a laser-cannon missile defense system atop the Lucky 38, and only 9 hit the surrounding desert. Consequentially, Las Vegas in the largest surviving man-made structure in the world.

**October 30, 2077** - A week after the initial blast, a black rain begins to fall. The source of the black rain was the massive amounts of radioactive particle debris (mainly soot) from the nuclear firestorm a week earlier. Plants and animals both go rapidly into extinction.

**Indeterminate, 2080** - The first effects of radiation are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed. New species are created almost overnight

**March 29, 2093** - The Hub is founded by a man named Angus, who sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert, and he proceeds to begin trading with other settlements

**November 12, 2125** – Angus is murdered. The Hub is thrown into Chaos.

**July 25, 2128** - A man named Roy Greene makes peace in the Hub and negotiates a settlement. The Hub's Central Council is formed, composed of two representatives from each of the Hub caravan companies. A long period of indecisiveness and meetings maintain the status quo in the Hub.

**September 30, 2137** - The Master, an enigmatic and heavily mutated warlord, begins to mass-produce super mutants. Only about one in six or one in five attempts are successful, and of these successes, only half seem to last to go on to be part of his growing army, called the Unity.

**January 1, 2138** – The cryogenically frozen Robert House regains consciousness after a series of crashes and a prolonged coma due to his reliance on buggy, inferior software to interface his brain with the Lucky 38's computer systems.

**August 24, 2189** - The New California Republic is voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, The Hub, and Dayglow.

**January 1, 2196** - Tandi is unanimously elected President of NCR by the NCR council. She will remain in office until her death, becoming the most famous and revered NCR President ever elected.

**August 1, 2215** - Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of power armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. Congressman Dick Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson.

**November 6, 2231** - Edward Sallow is given to the care of the Followers of the Apocalypse in the Boneyard. The boy is being raised as a scribe.

**October 19, 2242** - The Chosen One, a tribal warrior originating from the village of Arroyo founded by Vault 13 refugees, enters the Enclave's oil rig using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination. Arroyo having been destroyed by the Enclave, the Chosen One and his followers destruction of the Oil Rig and-later- Navarro, were the latest in a series of strikes against the Enclave, presumably motivated by revenge.

**January 29, 2246** - Edward Sallow and Bill Calhoun, a fellow Follower, are sent east to study tribal dialects, and meet with Mormon missionary Joshua Graham. During the expedition, Sallow discovers a cache of historical books, some of them regarding ancient Rome, including _Commentarii_ by Julius Caesar himself, which fascinates him. Graham, Calhoun and Sallow are captured by the Blackfoot tribe for ransom. The young Sallow uses his knowledge to train the tribals in the art of warfare, impressing them enough to become their leader. Sallow assumes the name of the ancient Roman emperor Caesar and makes Joshua Graham his right-hand man. He decides to create an empire modeled after the historical Roman Empire, intending to erase the tribals' individual identities and replace them all with a single, monolithic culture - the Legion.

**April 22, 2253** - 38 NCR citizens are massacred by Mojave raiders. President Joanna Tibbett is voted out of office by the NCR congress after a "timid" reaction to the massacre, and is replaced by Wendell Peterson. President Peterson dispatches three battalions of NCR infantry into the Mojave Wasteland.

**July 13, 2258** - The Lone Wanderer is born and Catherine dies during childbirth.

**January 10, 2273** - Aaron Kimball retires from the military and runs for the office of one of the Hub's governors. Wendell Peterson is voted out of office and Kimball is sworn in as the new NCR president, just two months after starting his political career.

**August 3, 2274** -NCR scouts reach Hoover Dam, causing Mr. House to recruit three tribes and recondition them into the Three Families. By the time the NCR reaches the ruins of Las Vegas, they are able to return home with tales of a city of lights in the middle of the desert. Not long after, tourist money starts rolling into the newly-christened New Vegas. The NCR reluctantly sign the New Vegas treaty. NCR are allowed to control the Hoover Dam and to set up headquarters at Camp McCarran, while recognizing Mr. House and the three families as the rightful owners of the Strip. 5% of the energy from the dam is transferred to the Strip while the rest goes back to California. A semblance of civilization is returned to the Southwest United States, almost 200 years after the great war.

**October 23, 2277** - The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place, exactly 200 years after the Great war. Caesar's Legion forces under the command of Joshua Graham attempt to take the Hoover Dam from the NCR. Although initially successful, the NCR lures the Legion into a trap and sends them reeling. Most of Boulder City is reduced to rubble in the battle. Legate Graham, deemed responsible for the defeat by Caesar, is coated in pitch, lit on fire, and tossed into the Grand Canyon to set an example for others.

**July 5, 2278** - The Lone Wanderer activates Project Purity, and the Capital Wasteland is changed forever. Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base are destroyed, and the Capital Wasteland Chapter of The Brotherhood of Steel begins to distribute Aqua Pura to a growing Capital Wasteland.

**October 11, 2281** – A courier is ambushed and shot in the head by Benny, the leader of one of Mr. Houses' Three Families, while on his way to deliver the platinum chip to Mr. House. Eight days later, he makes a miraculous recovery while in the care of Doctor Mitchell in the town of Goodsprings.

However, the courier was not the same as before the attack. Amnesiac, the courier was forced to rely on Dr. Mitchell's assessment of his situation based on the context of the items that were on his person and clues as to the identity of his attempted killer.

Unfortunately for Dr. Mitchell, the penetrating trauma caused by the bullets that were imbedded into the courier's skull as well as complications during surgery resulted in severe brain damage. The courier had seriously impaired intelligence, capable at first of only monosyllabic grunting and nonsensical sentences. The portions of the brain that were damaged included the frontal lobe, as well as the components necessary for determining right or wrong and human empathy. Swelling caused during surgery allowed the parts of the brain responsible for aggression and pain to expand, and further complications contributed to a deteriorating mental state. The courier, effectively _insane_, proceeded to murder Dr. Mitchell by dismembering him with his bare hands. The courier raided the late Doctor's home, finding an assortment of chems, some clothes, and a few weapons. Using a combination of Med-X and Stimpaks, the courier (Now armed with Mitchell's 9mm pistol), exited the doctor's residence and began opening fire on the people of Goodsprings and a lone Powder Ganger. Evidence suggests that the courier was aided by a nearby Securitron in this endeavor when the townspeople attempted to defend themselves.

After a five-hour rampage, every resident of Goodsprings was dead. Having either been shot or stabbed to death with a knife the courier found somewhere, no one escaped Goodsprings to tell the tale of the courier's madness. He raided Chet's general store and a few of the other houses in Goodsprings, as well as ruthlessly looting the corpses strewn about the small town for food, water, chems, and equipment. The sole Securitron present aided him in this as well.

The courier, now armed with 11 sticks of dynamite, a bolt action rifle, a kitchen knife, and some leather armor, set out towards Primm, the destination pointed out by the Securitron as the last known coordinates of the men who ambushed the courier. Filled with a primal, almost instinctual urge for revenge, the courier set out alone towards the settlement.

For about a month, the courier traveled up and around the southern Mojave Wasteland area, murdering numerous bystanders, Legionaries, NCR troops, and geckos. Everywhere he went, he left destruction in his wake. Primm, Mojave Outpost, Ranger Station Charlie, Nipton, and Novac all went silent, one after another.

The town of Novac was completely annihilated by the courier, with all of it's inhabitants being murdered in a myriad of ways. The courier had taken to wielding a machete in at this point, and was wearing a gruesome hat made from the head of a Legion mongrel and a pair of sunglasses. A Large wooden dinosaur structure was blown to smithereens, along with the local Motel. The outdoor residents and nearby tent-dwellers were found chopped into numerous pieces the next morning by an NCR patrol investigating all of the sudden disappearances.

Fortunately for them, the courier had chosen to make an investigation of his own into the mysterious signal his wrist-mounted computer picked up from the nearby Mojave Drive-In a ways back, possibly out of some kind of crude, animal curiosity.

It is unclear what, exactly, transpired at the Mojave Drive-In. What _is_ known is that the courier mysteriously disappeared for about three days, and returned to the Mojave as a changed man.

His leather armor was replaced with a hideous, all-encompassing hazmat suit, stretched thin and barely containing the bulk of his overdeveloped musculature. He wielded strange, glowing, and technologically advanced weaponry. Guns of all sizes and designs, ranging from the reliably traditional to the esoteric. But the true change was within the courier himself. His spine, heart, and even _brain _had been surgically removed; Replaced with cybernetic implants that improved his strength, stamina, and (to a _degree_) intelligence.

And thus, with new strength, he renewed his campaign of terror across the Mojave.

The courier took several detours along the way to New Vegas itself, stopping to terrorize defenseless settlements and the super mutant kingdom of Utobitha alike. Raiding the supplies of the vanquished nightkin, The courier happened upon Tabitha's ghoul manservant/mechanic, Raul.

Raul, finding himself shrinking into a corner in terror at the psychotic madman that had cut a bloody and horrific swath through his Nightkin captors without an ounce of mercy, was very surprised to find himself spared of similar disembowelment. The courier's more advanced weaponry was beginning to wear thin at this point, and he had no means to repair it himself. Fortunately for Raul, the courier was aware of his skills in the field of mechanics and repair. So he offered him a simple choice ; Join him and repair his gear, or die. The decision was obvious.

As for the NCR and the Legion…They didn't know quite what to make of the goings on in the southern Mojave. All that the NCR knew was that their outposts, radio stations, checkpoints, and patrols all went missing one after another. A team would be sent out to that area, and simply never return. Most of the brass thought it was simply heightened legion activity in the region.

The Legion, for their part, were beginning to get nervous. Legionaries would come back without any of their comrades, with vicious wounds and scared out of their wits. They would tell stories about madmen and monsters who slaughtered whole squads without batting an eye, sometimes with their _bare hands. _Caesar himself dismissed these claims…until Vulpes Inculta himself failed to report back in at the end of the month.

Inculta was regularly sent out to raid and terrorize the decadent profligates, and was thus largely independent in his field decisions. He was a good soldier, and fanatically loyal to Caesar. Desertion was improbable to say the least…which meant that someone or something was out there, hunting his men and brutally murdering them. When his scouts reported back from Vulpes' last known location only to return with a mangled_, almost_ unrecognizably skeletal corpse, the situation became un-ignorable. Caesar quietly dispatched a few frumentarii kill-teams to comb the desert, and find out what was going on.

The NCR sent out their First Recon team at around the same time, for similar purposes. They realized the true severity of this mystery threat when Camp Golf itself went silent.

Neither force had yet heard of the courier. Or, as he now called himself, _Lord Death_.

The next stop on Lord Death's tour of destruction was an abandoned Brotherhood of Steel Bunker, where he disappeared into for about three days.

No one knows what went on during Lord Death's investigation of the Sierra Madre Grand Opening, but the aftereffects were morbidly apparent. Lord Death went into Sierra Madre a man (albeit heavily modified and cyberized), and returned as…something else. Something changed within Lord Death as he was exposed to the noxious fumes of The Cloud, or perhaps it was the sheer madness of the haunted casino that got to him. Whatever the case, something _primal_ was stirred within Lord Death. An inner savagery, freshly awoken in that smoky hell.

And that was only the beginning. Maybe it was due to his exposure to the source of the Cloud at Big MT, or perhaps it was simply something unique to Lord Death himself. Whatever the case…he had become something less than human by the time he left the Sierra Madre.

The Ghost People had not behaved as expected. Or rather, Lord Death had changed the perspective of the Ghost People in terms that they could understand. Finding kinship in insanity with Dog the nightkin during his foray into the Sierra Madre, and lacking in normally abundant chems and food, Lord Death resorted to the same methods of Father Elijah's attack hound to sustain himself in the harsh conditions of the haunted casino ; feasting upon the flesh of the native residents.

As he seized guns, spears, explosives, and knives from fallen enemies and scavenging alike, Lord Death chopped and stabbed and shot and exploded his way through the town, killing dozens of the mutated residents of the once idyllic and hopeful resort town of new beginnings.

Lord Death developed something of a taste for the flesh of his fallen enemies, gorging himself on their entrails and drinking of their viscera like a vampire of ancient legend. With the simple yet deadly killer instinct of an animalistic predator, Lord Death educated the mutants of the Sierra Madre in the true meaning of terror.

For the first time in many years, the power-dynamics of the Sierra Madre shifted. No longer were the Ghost People the horrific phantoms that lurked across every corner. No longer did they prowl the streets in the night, hunting for unsuspecting victims. Now _they_ were the prey. They were hunted and stalked through the concrete jungle of the Sierra Madre.

And then a curious series of events took place. The Ghost People feared for their lives with the most basic and primal instinct of all, survival. They quarreled amongst themselves for dominance, as they often did deep in the bowels of the sewer system in the Sierra Madre, to decide their primitive pack-based leadership.

For days, they battled. Fighting and stabbing with spears and bear-traps, until all bowed before the might of the Alpha. A hulking, ancient monstrosity of flesh and toxic chemicals mixed in the heavy hazmat suit common to all ghost people, it shambled it's way to the outside to confront the monster of the outside world- the ex-courier who stalked and devoured any ghost person who dared step foot out of the sanctuary of the catacombs.

It was a short and bloody conflict, the Alpha finally ending his days as a mutant of 200 years – As the courier's visceral supper.

The chain-reaction of the event was gradual. The strongest of the ghost people had been easily vanquished, by this being who dressed in their garb and mercilessly slaughtered any of their number who dared stand against him.

It started as little things, at first – Leaving the meaty remains of wastelanders, lured to the Sierra Madre as the courier had been, or leaving the shiniest and most pristine Saturnite knives in his path. One thing was certain. A new Alpha had already been chosen by the Ghost People – Lord Death. And when the time came for the Sierra Madre Grand Opening, the blood-splattered and imposing figure of Lord Death simply strolled into the Casino as if he had owned it already. He went completely unmolested by the residents of the Villa, his long shadow protecting his fellow-captives as well.

What transpired inside the Sierra Madre is lost to history. Only Lord Death would ever know for certain. Suffice to say that five entered the casino. Only one man ever left. The Mutant, the Ghoul, the Assassin, and the Father all met a grisly demise locked inside a decaying casino, preserved only by the noxious cloud and the ghosts that haunted it's halls.

But, in the end, Lord Death walked away from the Sierra Madre in triumph. All the riches – technological _and_ material – of the late Frederick Sinclair were now his. A Fortune by Pre-War standards and a priceless trove of treasure by the reckoning of those left behind, Lord Death took with him a few tokens of his new holdings. A Gold Bar was the symbol of his wealth, and a reminder to himself of his new fortress. Protected by his ghostly minions and the toxic red cloud of death, The Sierra Madre had a new master.

Returning to the Mojave came easily to Lord Death. The raiders, animals, and tribals on the way to and from the Sierra Madre had not troubled the imposing form of the crazed Nightkin that had temporarily gotten the upper hand over him, and they stayed clear of his path as well. Of course, this may also have been attributed to the small contingent of Ghost People he brought with him. Followers, minions who trailed after him all the way back to the Mojave like a pack of wolves. But he did not abandon the Ghost People at the Sierra Madre either.

In the ensuing days of his heist and subsequent takeover of the Sierra Madre, Lord Death left standing orders. In harsh and guttural snarling as well as multiple head-bashings, Lord Death ordered a replenishing of the ranks. His tribe had been weakened by his own onslaught, and he found himself short of minions. So he told them to do as he had done.

Over the next few years, the raiders and tribals that combed the land around the Sierra Madre and even on the outskirts of the Mojave Wasteland began to disappear, one by one. Entire tribes might vanish overnight, only for the Ghost People to grow in a likesame number. The stockpiles of Hazmat suits available at Lord Death's _other_ fiefdom of Big Mountain and a road he cleared between the two allowed his tribe of zombies to quickly gather hundreds of new recruits, ready for conversion in the red haze of The Cloud and to be inducted into the tribe.

Now striding the Wasteland once more, Lord Death picked up where he had left off on his journey of personal vengeance against the man who shot him and left him for dead – damaging his brain and, in many ways, making him what he was today.

The challenges of the wasteland proved to be insufficient to keep Lord Death and his party of zombie-warriors at bay for more than a single day. As the sun rose over the wasteland, Lord Death and a dozen of his mutated cronies arrived at the gates of Freeside.

The ongoing war between the NCR squatters and the Freeside Locals came to an abrupt halt as these strange visitors strutted through the main boulevard straight to the gates of the strip itself. Local thugs quickly decided to allow these intimidating newcomers to pass without their usual toll – As well armed as they were, the results of any shootout would be woefully apparent. The Securitrons at the gate merely asked for a credit check to unlock the door into the strip. It was quickly passed when the Securitron who first approached Lord Death observed the solid Gold Bar latched to a side-pocket on his hazmat suit. It was more than enough to pay the way for him and his "party", who were quickly let through despite their outlandishness.

It all culminated in the first of many meetings between Lord Death and the enigmatic overlord of New Vegas, Mr. House. Lord Death's animalistic rage was curbed by now, as his brain recovered slightly from the trauma in part thanks to both his implants from Big Mountain and his prolonged exposure to the regenerative effects of the Cloud over the Sierra Madre. It would be wrong to say that his rage had cooled…more that it had been tempered, focused. Whence before he was like a blunt axe that swung with wreckless abandon to destroy everything around him, he was now like a sharp, deadly blade that could decapitate any opponent with a single stroke. A deadly, mutated, cybernetic blade.

Mr. House had a proposition for Lord Death. House had observed his trek through the Mojave, sowing destruction and laying waste to everything in his path as he relentlessly pursued Benny all the way back to New Vegas. He saw Lord Death's potential for destruction through his Securitrons, as well as his great fortitude both in battle and against the hazards of the wastes.

Deals were made. Bargains struck. And, at the end of it all, Mr. House had one deadly new employee, ready to strike at his targets and keep New Vegas in his very capable robotic hands.

**December 2, 2281** – President Aaron Kimball is assassinated while giving his speech to the NCR military personnel stationed at Hoover Dam.

**December 17, 2281** – The Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Hundreds of NCR Troops and Legionaries clash atop New Vegas' most precious resource, the hydroelectric dam that supplies power to the city itself and the entirety of the NCR's power grid. The Legion makes a daring offensive, but is beaten back by the NCR, and their own camp is devastated by a surprise attack by Mr. House's right-hand man, Lord Death. Lord Death singlehandedly demonstrates to the both the NCR and the Legion why _he_ is the most feared monster of the wasteland when he tears Legate Lanius, The Monster of the East, limb from limb with his bare hands. When General Oliver comes to congratulate and thank him for his assistance, Lord Death sprang the trap devised by Mr. House. A veritable _army_ of Securitrons, upgraded with the Mark II OS, appears as if from thin air. They roll up behind the general and his escort of Ranger Veterans, presenting him with Mr. House's dictated treaty and ordering them and all NCR forces to leave New Vegas at once.

**January 5, 2282** – The NCR complete their withdrawal from the Mojave Wasteland, newly rechristened as the Free Economic Zone of New Vegas. Numerous convoys of NCR troops and equipment begin the long journey back to the Hub, harassed by raiders and wildlife the whole way. The ranger stations scattered throughout the Mojave are abandoned and left to be reclaimed by the wasteland. Camp Gold and McCarran Airport are occupied by Mr. House's Securitron Army.

The recently vacated Nellis Air Force Base is also overtaken by a small detachment of Securitrons as well, sent by Mr. House to secure the valuable Pre-War Howitzers and flight simulator technology.

Helios One, and the awesome power of it's satellite weapon revealed to the wasteland when Lord Death activated it nearly two months prior, is also placed under the watchful eye of Mr. House's robot enforcers.

**January 23, 2282** – Caesar's Legion is completely routed from the Mojave. Morale had already been crushed with the grisly death of their most powerful war-leader, Legate Lanius. With him dead and rumors of Caesar's worsening condition spreading throughout the camps, there is serious talk of revolt among the Centurions for the first time in many years. Caesar has these dealt with swiftly and brutally, but the damage has been done. Caesar is forced to retreat to Flagstaff to reconsolidate his power while seeking a cure for the mysterious illness that plagues him, and it is obvious to his enemies that he is more vulnerable than ever before.

The White Legs, disheartened by news of their benefactor's waning power, lose their determination to win as well as their reason to fight, and are decisively beaten and run out of Zion Valley by the Dead Horses and the Sorrows. Joshua Graham, the warlord of the Dead Horses, spares the life of Salt-Upon-Wounds and the majority of his tribe at the urging of his compatriot and fellow New Canaanite Daniel. He warns Salt-Upon-Wounds and the rest of the White Legs to never return to Zion Valley, and to spread the tale of their defeat as a warning to anyone who would do Graham's people harm.

Ulysses, Courier Five, receives his answer from Courier Six, Lord Death, in the form of an Enclave Mk. II Power Armored Fist to the face. It smashes against the front of his skull and shatters the bone, breaking open his head and letting the brains ooze out. The Courier, heeding instructions from Mr. House, disarms the Nuclear Warheads aimed at the Mojave and clears out the locals, killing them to a marked man. When Securitron and mercenary reinforcements from New Vegas, Lord Death leads an expedition into the tunnels to exterminate the Tunneler and Deathclaw population. The operation lasts several weeks, and many casualties are taken by the expedition. Fortunately, Lord Death had already eliminated the Tunneler Queen, reducing their organization down to pack-level. After 27 grueling days in the tunnels and with only 12 securitrons and 19 men left, Lord Death completed a full sweep of the tunnel system and they were confirmed as clear. The mutated inhabitants of Hopeville had been completely exterminated, as per the orders from the Lucky 38. In a few days, more Securitrons arrived to keep an eye on the largest stockpile of Pre-War atomic weapons still in existence, kept safe in their silos in Hopeville.

With the borders of the Free Economic Zone of New Vegas finally secure, Mr. House sets about the slow process of rebuilding civilization in a dead world with the help of the deadliest warrior in the wasteland.

**June 11, 2287** – Five years have passed since the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. In that time, much has changed in the nuclear wasteland that was once the United States of America.

Caesar's Legion has been shattered into fragments for many years. After the collapse of the Legion's central leadership, various petty centurions have been locked in small, scattered wars for the better part of four years. Few still retain the old ways of discipline and vision that Caesar had for his slave-army, and abuse of chems and alcohol has become a major problem within the ranks of virtually every warband save a few purists. Slavery is still practiced, and indeed, expanded within the territory in the east. Without central guidance, many legionary's take to raiding their own holdings for slaves. The East, once heralded as the safest and secure of trade routes, is now ravaged by legionary raiders who kill and enslave any not of their number. Many take leave of their Legionary roots altogether, and either revert back to their old tribal ways or descend into raiderism.

The NCR is a shadow of it's former self. Corruption is rampant in both the government and military, and many of the highest officials in the NCR engage in questionable dealings with private institutions such as the Van Graff Family, Gun Runners, or even Even the Free Economic Zone of New Vegas. Indeed, Mr. House has become one of the most influential figures in NCR Politics despite not even being a proper citizen of the republic. The Current President of the NCR, Heck Gunderson, is firmly in the pocket of Mr. House and his protégé, Lord Death. After the latter rescued President Gunderson's son from mortal peril in the Strip and brought his assailants to justice, Mr. House was able to negotiate cordial relations and attractive trade agreements between Gunderson's substantial holdings and the New Vegas Free Economic Zone. Vice President Arnold Hanlon has so far proven resistant to Mr. House's manipulations, but is popular enough that he cannot be easily replaced with someone more tractable at this juncture.

The Military remains wary of Mr. House's influence. However, they also harbor great dread at the prospect of a confrontation with the Overlord of the Strip's top lieutenant, Lord Death. General Cassandra Moore, the current highest ranking officer in the NCR Military, remembers all too well the outcome of her predecessor's brief skirmish with the Grim Reaper of War. The name was attributed to Lord Death by a gang of criminals loose in the southwestern Mojave when he first appeared, and Moore only realized just how accurate the moniker was when she witnessed Lord Death rip both General Oliver and an entire squad of Ranger Veterans to shreds with nothing but his _bare hands_.

Similar anecdotes had spread throughout the lower ranks. Ghost stories about a terrible, hulking monstrosity that would tear men in half and kidnap unwary travelers on the roads leading southeast of Vegas.

With the addition of Zion Valley as a Protectorate of the Free Economic Zone, Moore realized that any war with New Vegas would be unpopular both at home and on the front lines, as well as _insanely dangerous. _There were rumors of the Burned Man returning from the dead to lead an army of fierce tribal warriors in the Valley. The prospect of facing down both Lord Death and the Malpais Legate at the same time was daunting indeed. Without any support for such a conflict at home thanks to House's manipulations and the glamorous allure of the New Vegas Strip, the NCR was effectively incapable of engaging in any major military conflict with the Free Economic Zone.

Meanwhile, Mr. House has been busy indeed. With the help of Lord Death in securing the REPCONN facility near HELIOS ONE from the local apocalypse cult and Nightkin infestation, Mr. House sets to work on his space program not a year after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Years of work pass, special Securitrons are constructed or modified to withstand the rigors of space travel. Construction commences on the half-finished rocket in the basement silo, and "volunteers" are specially selected by Mr. House from all over the wasteland and every walk of life to serve as his astronauts. Thanks to the space-suits and other technology readily available in the facility or the surrounding area, as well as contributions from Lord Death's personal fiefdom's of Big Mountain and the Sierra Madre, the going is quick. Mr. House's plans are accelerated exponentially. Mr. House once again congratulates himself on his choice of lieutenants, and his observations of a mere few of the horrors at Lord Death's disposal reaffirm his conclusion that any conflict between them should be avoided at all costs.

**October 2, 2287** - True to his word, Mr. House has established the first ever human space colony on the surface of the Moon, nearly fifteen years ahead of schedule.

Thanks to research taken from the Vault-Tec's still-functional ZAX electronic archives, many of the hazards of space isolation are avoided. The crew and colonists of the REPCONN Expedition had been hand-selected by house using various calculations and extensive testing to ensure a minimum of conflict and the maximum chance of success. Still, a detachment of Securitrons were stowed in the ship's cargo bay, in order to maintain order within the new Luna colony and to ensure that Mr. House's interests in are protected.

Numerous Communication "Buoy" satellites are launched to set up around the solar system, allowing Mr. House to greatly expand his broadcasting range and remotely control his Securitrons all the way from the Lucky 38.

**May 7, 2290** - Over the next few years, another expedition is assembled. It is dispatched to Mars. Lord Death, in his air-tight Enclave Mk. II Power Armor, becomes the first man to set foot on Mars.

However, within only a week, and to the surprise of absolutely no one given Lord Death's involvement, the expedition makes a discovery that will change the human race forever.

On the site of their landing, Lord Death accidentally collapses a network of tunnels that uncovers a site of ancient ruins. Ruins constructed by clearly advanced and intelligent beings. For the first time in human history, man knows that they are not alone in the universe. Mr. House immediately commissions a second expedition with specialized research equipment and additional Securitrons, as well as some of the brightest minds he could recruit from the Mojave. Lord Death even summons his "steward" from Big Mountain, Dr. Mobius. A permanent research colony is established, and a strict quarantine emplaced on all potentially useful alien technology. Lord Death is placed in charge of security, and with the help of Dr. Mobius and many "volunteers", an enormous fortress is constructed within Olympus Mons that Lord Death christens as 'Death Mountain'.

**April 15, 2301** – Mr. House's space colonization efforts have kicked into full gear. Mars has been colonized extensively, populated by wealthy NCR citizens and hand-picked wastelanders with useful skills or cooperative dispositions. There is never any shortage of volunteers, as numberless men and women sign on eagerly with Mr. House's colonies to escape the horrors of the waste. Included in these contracts is the legal consent to be monitored by a standing force of Securitrons, who have full police powers and authority within the colonization program. This situation affords Mr. House absolute control of every single space colony in the solar system, as colonists are in no position to refuse their new Overlord's terms. Colonies are constantly kept under the watchful eye of Mr. House's number one enforcer, Lord Death. Death Mountain is now a gigantic superstructure, dwarfing any structure ever constructed in human history. A monument to the power of Lord Death and a constant reminder of the central authority of their earthly overlord, Many colonies are constructed in the long shadow of Lord Death's martian palace. Using the volcano itself as a source of near infinite power, Death Mountain both supplies power to and remotely controls every colony on the planet, utilizing powerful ZAX supercomputers and massive, hundred-ton thermoelectric power transformers. The structure fills almost the entire crater, dipping into the volcanic magma below to generate billions of kilowatts of geothermal power every day. Among other things, this power is used to staff the fortress with thousands of holographic soldiers, conduct rigorous and unethical scientific experiments at the behest of Lord Death's "Court Wizard" Dr. Mobius, provide power to the colonies in a similar vein to the Hoover Dam back on Earth, and fuel mighty plasma forges deep in the bowels of Death Mountain, from which the Saturnite is forged to build new ships for Mr. House and from which the very walls of the enormous fortress were forged. The large ring of exposed lava that separates the edges of the crater from the fortress' exterior functions as a veritable moat to surround the castle. The only access to Death Mountain is via a long and broad drawbridge, stretching across a lake of fire.

Truly, the only possible justification for seeking an audience with Lord Death within this pitch-black technological terror would be a matter of life and death. In this way, Lord Death remains mostly unhassled in his tenure as de-facto governor of Mars.

All of the other planets of the solar system up to Neptune have mining or harvesting station outposts set up in orbit to gather resources, and an expedition to Pluto is being planned for the next year.

It takes many years for the astounding technology within the Martian ruins to be reverse engineered by Mr. House, although his mechanical genius certainly speeds along the process. And this technology lead to an amazing discovery- an entirely new element, with properties unlike anything ever seen before. Upon it's discovery, Mr. House remarks that it will be the greatest scientific advance in human history, dwarfing even the advent of the atomic age. Mr. House dubs the anomalous properties of this new "Element Zero" as a "Mass Effect".

* * *

**Here are Lord Death's stats. Feel free to ignore this section if this isn't your thing.**

**Name : Lord Death**

**Level - 50**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

**STRENGTH : 10 (+)**

**PERCEPTION : 6 (+)**

**ENDURANCE : 10 (+)**

**CHARISMA : 2 (+)**

**INTELLIGENCE : 3 (+)**

**AGILITY : 8 (+)**

**LUCK : 10 (+)**

**TRAITS**

**Wild Wasteland**

**Abomination**

**PERKS**

**Intense Training (x10)**

**Heave, Ho!**

**Hunter**

**Rapid Reload**

**Cannibal**

**Run 'n Gun**

**Demolition Expert**

**Gunslinger**

**Lead Belly**

**Shotgun Surgeon**

**Toughness (x2)**

**Commando**

**Quick Draw**

**Rad Resistance**

**Scrounger**

**Stonewall**

**Strong Back**

**Super Slam **

**Terrifying Presence**

**Here and Now**

**Finesse**

**Miss Fortune**

**Mister Sandman**

**Plasma Spaz**

**Fast Metabolism**

**Ghastly Scavenger**

**Piercing Strike**

**Pyromaniac**

**Silent Running**

**Sniper**

**Unstoppable Force**

**Adamantium Skeleton**

**Chem Resistant**

**Tag!**

**Concentrated Fire**

**Paralyzing Palm**

**Grim Reaper's Sprint**

**Slayer**

**And Stay Back**

**Heavyweight**

**Hobbler**

**Ghost Hunter**

**Eye for Eye**

**Grunt**

**Atomic!**

**Impant GRX (x2)**

**Brainless**

**Heartless**

**Spineless**

**Implant M-5**

**Implant Y-3**

**Impant Y-7**

**Alertness**

**Divide Survivor**

**Lonesome Road**

**Marked**

**ACHIEVEMENT PERKS**

**Abominable**

**Animal Control**

**Day Tripper**

**Lord Death of Murder Mountain**

**Mutant Massacrer**

**Power Armor Training**

**Set Lasers for Fun**

**Implant Perks **

_**All of them.**_

**SPECIAL PERKS**

**Ghost King (Can recruit ghost people as followers, cannot be killed with no crippled limbs. Is not harmed by The Cloud and does not age)**

**All Or Nothing (Can recruit Securitrons and members of the three families as followers.)**

**Deathlord (Enclave Advanced Power Armor permanently grafted to body. +15 DT and +10 DR)**

**SKILLS**

**Guns - 100**

**Energy Weapons - 100**

**Unarmed - 100**

**Melee Weapons - 100**

**Explosives - 90**

**Medicine - 12**

**Sneak - 90**

**Lockpick - 19**

**Science - 12**

**Repair - 12**

**Speech - 70**

**Barter - 15**

**Survival - 100**

**EQUIPPED ITEMS**

**Enclave Advanced Power Armor**

**Enclave Advanced Power Helmet**

**Tesla Cannon**

**GENERAL**

**Goodsprings - Vilified**

**Powder Gangers - Vilified**

**Primm - Vilified**

**NCR - Vilified**

**Caesar's Legion - Vilified**

**Novac - Vilified**

**Great Khans - Vilified**

**Brotherhood of Steel - Vilified**

**Freeside - Vilified**

**The Strip - Idolized**

**Boomers - Vilified**

**Ghost People - Idolized**

**The Think Tank - Idolized**

**Eastern Territories - Vilified**

**The Commonwealth - Vilified**

**The Midwest - Vilified**

**The Capital Wasteland - Vilified**

**Anchorage - Vilified**

**Middle Kingdom - Vilified**

**Dark Ones - Vilified**

**The Red Line - Vilified**

**The Fourth Reich - Vilified**

**The Rangers of the Order - Vilified**

**Children of the Underground - Vilified**

**The Hanseatic League - Vilified**

**Nova Roma - Vilified**

**La Republique - Vilified**

**El Imperio - Vilified**

**Albion - Vilified**


End file.
